


【賢駝獺】冬日漸暖

by beyondthestarrysky



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthestarrysky/pseuds/beyondthestarrysky
Summary: *ABO* 金東賢 x 林煐岷 x 李大輝*三人戀愛所以是C3取2，不是賢輝駝輝而已*有雷任何一對就可以退出了
Kudos: 2





	【賢駝獺】冬日漸暖

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO  
> * 金東賢 x 林煐岷 x 李大輝  
> *三人戀愛所以是C3取2，不是賢輝駝輝而已  
> *有雷任何一對就可以退出了

林煐岷帶著緩和劑*回來的時候，李大輝已經背對著金東賢坐在對方懷裡了，寬大的襯衫因為晃動而滑落了些，露出雪白的肩頭，他把雙手撐在沙發扶手上，整個人倒在金東賢懷裡，微仰著頭，汗水順著漂亮小巧的下巴落進寬大的襯衫領口。金東賢則是把頭埋在李大輝的脖頸之間，配合的下身運動的頻率在雪白的肌膚上留下一個個宣示主權一般的紅點。李大輝微瞇著眼，死咬著嘴唇也無法阻止斷續的嚶嚀聲傾瀉而出，一聲聲都宣告著聲音主人有多享受。

「呀。」

林煐岷開口，邊拿著緩和劑邊走向那兩人，金東賢抬頭終於發現了他，隨即漾起了一個漂亮的笑容，還騰出原先抱在李大輝腰間的一隻手牽住林煐岷。

「哥回來啦，有買到嗎？」

林煐岷點點頭，李大輝伸手討抱他便伸手去接，邊用空著的手輕輕按摩著李大輝的後頸，李大輝舒服的像隻撒嬌的小奶貓緊抱著林煐岷的腰。

大概是吃醋，金東賢故意的放慢速度，不管是進入還是退出都變得慢條斯理，性器緩慢的滑過腸壁像是隔著靴子搔癢一般讓人得不到滿足，跟剛剛穩定卻溫柔的體貼完全不一樣，李大輝扁著嘴，他當然知道金東賢是故意的，alpha的本能就是佔有omega，他剛剛對著另一個alpha投懷送抱的動作無疑是在挑戰金東賢身為alpha的尊嚴，就算那個alpha是林煐岷也一樣。

但可一點都別小看發情期的omega對alpha的佔有本能，金東賢在性事途中的分心足以讓omega情緒激動。

小蒼蘭的氣味蔓延，清新的檸檬味四溢，卻在最後泛著淡淡的酸。連聲音都染上哭音，李大輝依舊抱著林煐岷，小臉紅撲撲的仰頭看向對方，分明是在抱怨金東賢的話，眼神卻沒離開過林煐岷，「東賢哥⋯⋯唔嗯⋯欺負人、嗯⋯嗚⋯」

「嗯⋯那該怎麼辦才好呢？」林煐岷默默的放出了自己的信息素，雪松冷冽清雅的味道慢慢中和了混雜在空氣之間的小蒼蘭微酸的氣味，最後與暖和的太陽氣息融合在一起，像季節變換冬天將要進入春天時，萬物甦醒欣欣向榮，卻還是帶著冬季最後的冷冽氣息。

本該因為alpha信息素而排斥對方的兩位alpha也因為小蒼蘭的氣味而緩和，再加上科技的結晶也已經足夠弭平alpha本能之間的衝突。

林煐岷拍拍李大輝還緊抱在自己腰上的手，小孩抬起頭無辜又可憐的看著臉，眼角紅通通的，不知道是委屈還是生理刺激造成的，他撫摸著李大輝的臉，笑容有些無奈，李大輝扁扁嘴，乖乖鬆開了對alpha的擁抱。被放開後的林煐岷蹲下身子，接著換成單膝跪地的樣子平視著李大輝，小孩的表情依舊可憐，偏著頭去親吻金東賢的唇角，小手緊抓著金東賢胸前的布料，討好的伸出舌頭舔著金東賢的唇瓣，「東賢哥⋯嗚⋯不舒服⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯」

本就是疼在手心的小孩睜著眼角通紅的眼睛說著可憐的話，又有誰能夠不原諒呢？

金東賢像是獎勵一般的用力吻了李大輝的臉頰，手繞過李大輝的膝窩把小孩的腿舉高了一些讓自己能更深的進入，他慢慢的把進出的速度加快，卻也沒放輕力道，一下下都撞進深處，腸壁的皺摺一瞬間被拉平，隔靴搔癢終於酣暢淋漓，李大輝瞇著眼有些失神， 也不再壓抑，漂亮的唇一張一合著，聲音斷續又破碎，卻勾人的緊。

「你別欺負他了。」

林煐岷無奈，用手指輕輕彈了下金東賢的額頭，被彈了額頭的人馬上不滿的驚呼，連嗓音都透著浮誇，「我才沒有！」

「哪沒有？」

林煐岷勾起嘴角習慣性的冷笑，指尖抵在金東賢額頭推了下。把手覆上李大輝的性器時對方因為生理刺激而顫抖了下，帶著厚繭的手指滑過鈴口，拇指細緻而輕柔的把包皮剝開，在頂端輕輕按壓、摳挖著，接著手規律的上下滑動著，在前後的雙重刺激下，李大輝的呼吸粗重，氣息越來越不穩，他緊抱著林煐岷的脖子，解放在林煐岷手裡，高潮時的可愛嚶嚀盡收林煐岷耳裡。

「哥哥是壞人嗎？」  
「閉嘴吧你。」  
「哥好兇喔。」金東賢笑嘻嘻的，湊上前去親李大輝的臉頰，還在李大輝體內的性器因為前傾的動作更加深入，抵在柔軟的生殖腔入口，「明明哥也是alpha啊。」

「誰跟你一樣。」

林煐岷毫不客氣的翻了白眼，抽了紙巾把手給擦乾淨，邊想著在他離開之後金東賢不知道給李大輝灌了什麼迷湯，平時精明的弟弟居然願意配合金東賢的惡趣味，戰勝本能不去碰觸自己最脆弱的地方，只為了體驗被幹射的感覺。

是寫在alpha基因裡的嗜虐性，不管平時再溫柔，在性事上總想欺負omega。

「要先打緩和劑嗎？」

金東賢問，聲音有些沙啞，下身已經配合李大輝的高潮停下了動作，他伸手握住小孩因為射過一次而有些疲軟的性器，熟練的撫弄著，滑過皺摺處時稍稍用力的讓指腹撫平皺摺，痛感與快感交織讓李大輝忍不住的顫抖，扣在林煐岷後頸上的手指用力到指尖發白，指甲陷入肉裡留下了紅痕。

「等等再打吧？」林煐岷想了想，現在打緩和劑好像沒什麼意思，金東賢都已經在李大輝體內了，現在打緩和劑是要幹嘛？自我安慰？「你都進去了。」

林煐岷用手托住李大輝小巧的囊袋，握在手心用拇指輕輕的按壓著，伴隨著些微痛感而來的是更多的快感，麻癢的感覺從身下一路傳到腦幹，本能驅使著李大輝索要更多，他身體前傾，分泌了過多液體的後穴卻因為這個動作而差點讓金東賢的性器滑出，金東賢嚇了一跳，趕緊抱著李大輝的腰隨著他的動作也跟著前傾，還沒完全緩過勁的李大輝被一次頂到最深處碰到前列腺，整個人大幅度的顫抖，生理性的眼淚不受控制的流出來，聲音是滿滿的鼻音，「嗚嗯⋯⋯」

林煐岷憐惜的親吻著小孩，吻盡了對方落下的眼淚，愛憐的親了親李大輝的眼角，手上的動作卻沒停下，剛剛疲軟的性器現在又一次的抬起頭。

「大輝啊，可以繼續嗎？」

他問著李大輝，在omega已經高潮過一次而不能完全標記的情況下，最好就是注射緩和劑，緩和發情期也安定omega的情緒。確實最正確的方法就是注射緩和劑，接著讓自己或金東賢進行暫時標記，那李大輝就能安然無恙的渡過這次發情期。

但他也是個alpha啊，林煐岷苦笑的想著，自己果然也是個自私的alpha男性。

李大輝愣了下，睜著圓圓的眼睛看著他，隨後是尷尬的表情，小孩把臉靠上林煐岷的肩窩，然後點了點頭。

得到應允的林煐岷笑了笑，跟金東賢交換了個眼神讓對方接手，才終於空出手來解自己的皮帶，金屬撞擊發出的聲音是另類的催情，一下下傳進李大輝耳裡打在耳膜上，他感覺自己的臉又更燙了。

「哥。」  
「嗯？」  
「想跟哥接吻。」金東賢睜著水亮的眼睛，墨黑的瞳仁映照出林煐岷的臉，他眨了眨眼睛，表情是滿分的無辜，哪還有剛剛欺負omega時惡劣的樣子，「不可以嗎？」

林煐岷將手覆上李大輝沒被照顧到的莖體上，力度適中的上下套弄著，他湊近金東賢，用空著的手扣住對方精瘦的腰身，吻上弟弟微張的嘴，舌尖探入金東賢的口腔裡追逐，alpha的好勝心使得沒有誰願意屈居下風，只能各退一步才糾纏一起，水聲迴盪在三個人的耳邊，打在鼓膜上像路西法的耳語，勾的亞當夏娃嚐下禁果。

金東賢有一瞬的停留，從喉嚨深處發出喟嘆，眉頭忍不住皺起，同時林煐岷感覺到李大輝繞在脖子上的手突然收緊，力度比前幾次都大，林煐岷腦筋轉個彎就想通了一切，勾著金東賢的舌頭就開始攻城掠地，滑過對方整齊的牙齒，在嘴唇上婆娑，含住了下嘴唇吸吮著，結果被緩過來的金東賢給反將一軍，嘴唇上破了小小的洞，鐵鏽味滲入這個宛如打架一點都不溫柔的吻裡，但始作俑者卻因此放輕動作，用舌尖輕輕舔著他的傷口，像第一次咬傷獵物而手無足措的小老虎。

分開的時候牽出了一條透明的絲線，林煐岷半斂眼眸探出舌尖將那絲線再次舔入嘴裡。

「大輝。」林煐岷獎勵似的用手揉了揉李大輝的頭，「做的好。」  
「你們很過份！」

金東賢不滿的指控著，從他的角度剛好能看見埋在林煐岷肩窩的李大輝只露出嘴角微微上揚的樣子，金東賢看著近在咫尺的兩張臉，腦中浮現了狼狽為奸四個大字，剛剛李大輝突然用力縮了下，本就不算寬敞的甬道一瞬間縮到最小，內壁完全緊貼在性器上，穴口也收縮，差點把他弄得提早繳械，所以林煐岷才有了空隙攻城掠地。

李大輝還是抱著林煐岷的脖子，小臉側了過來，長時間埋在肩窩的結果是臉頰紅噗噗的，嘴唇開合，是抱怨的語氣，「⋯⋯哥不會服軟的，還不如我這樣最快。」

「而且哥都沒辦法一心二用、唔嗯！哥、唔⋯嗯⋯」

抱怨的話還沒說完就被抱著腰一次進入到最深處，李大輝忍不住的顫抖，皮膚泛起一層薄薄的顫慄，身體隨著金東賢的動作而上下晃動著，低吟淺唱著，染上哭音的嚶嚀對alpha們而言是最佳的催情劑。

「哈哈哈。」林煐岷毫不客氣的笑出聲，「東東要多加油了喔。」  
「也就只有你敢對alpha說這種話了。」不就仗勢著他跟林煐岷疼他，他們家忙內真的被寵上天了。

「煐岷哥⋯⋯」

李大輝抱著林煐岷，窩在他肩窩蹭了蹭，柔順的髮絲弄的林煐岷有些癢，小孩撒著嬌喊他，獨有的嗓音勾的人心底酥麻，林煐岷忍不住伸手捏了捏李大輝的臉頰，拍拍對方大腿示意小孩把腿勾到自己腰上，「你喔。」

「就說你們很過分！」

說是這麼說，金東賢還是捏了一把李大輝意外有肉、渾圓挺翹的臀瓣就順從地讓林煐岷把人給抱走。性器抽出來時，omega本能不想讓alpha離開而使穴口收縮，頂端摩擦穴口成為了不一樣的快感，麻癢的感覺從後穴竄入大腦，李大輝叫了聲，勾著林煐岷腰部的腿收得更緊，卻因為這個姿勢讓本就空虛的後穴大張，更期待被填滿。

「煐岷哥⋯不進來嗎⋯」

林煐岷低笑著，聲音慵懶而魅惑，托著李大輝的動作讓他的嘴巴剛好抵在小孩的脖子上，他張嘴，啃咬著小孩小巧的喉結。李大輝覺得有點疼，環著林煐岷的脖子人向後傾，微微嘟起嘴巴搖著頭不讓林煐岷再咬，金東賢怕他太向後傾會不小心摔了，趕忙站起身伸出手扶著李大輝的腰，從金東賢的角度剛好完全看見林煐岷被拒絕後愣住的一瞬間，沒有明天一般地大笑出聲。

「哈哈哈，煐岷哥你也要加油了。」  
「你閉嘴。」  
「哥真的很兇诶。」

眼看兩個alpha又要開始鬥嘴，李大輝扁扁嘴，alpha們總是這樣，沒分出輸贏大概會要了他們的命，明明有更好的解決方法啊。  
他吻了下林煐岷的額頭，讓對方把自己稍微往下放一點點，小手握住金東賢還硬挺著的性器，從頂端下滑，頻率適當的幫哥哥套弄著，接著又吻了吻林煐岷的唇瓣，結束吻時舌頭還不安分的舔了下自己和林煐岷的嘴唇，「煐岷哥只要進來就可以了哦⋯⋯」

TBC？

*緩和劑：緩和發情期omega的發情症狀並安定情緒用，對小部分omega有加快發情期結束的效果。是我掰的TVT


End file.
